When doing scientific research or material interaction studies, it is often beneficial to record an event which occurs during an ultra-short time scale, such as less than one nanosecond (ns). By maximizing the amount of captured or recorded information, the event may be better understood during post event analysis. However, numerous challenges exist when recording events that occur on an ultra-short time scale.
A number of methodologies are currently available for capturing optical phenomena at ultra-short time scale, but they suffer from a number of limitations. Framing cameras which utilize electro-optic tube are one common prior art system for recording images or event data. However, the temporal resolution of framing cameras employing electro-optic tubes is limited by tube physics, in the case of single-tube imaging, and radiometry, in the case of multiple-path configurations utilizing either tubes or micro channel plates.
Another type of camera is streak cameras. The temporal resolution of electro-optic streak cameras can be substantially higher than framing cameras, but with the loss of an entire dimension of data. As such, streak cameras are able to record continuous data, but do so with a view of a single line of data and thus only record data along one particular line (streak). This drawback limits the amount of useful data that can be obtained.
In addition, some prior art systems for recording these events attempt to capture more data by adding optical recording devices, such as using multiple cameras. While this proposed solution did capture more data, it presented several other drawbacks. One such drawback is that synchronization of multiple cameras is difficult, particular for ultra-high speed operation. In addition, each additional camera system increases cost and often, dimensional limitations of the space around the event limits the number of cameras which may be used and limits the acceptable angles of image capture.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved camera system to capture high speed and ultra-high speed events.